Human Federation
The Human Federation (HF), sometimes referred to as the Terran Federation, and most commonly known as The Federation, was a central branch of government utilized by a significant portion of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, this Federation of Planets constantly found itself at odds with the Unified Earth Government, who refuse to acknowledge their sovereignty and consistently lay claim for the territories. Formed from the aftermath of an attempted coup d'état by former Official Jean Regendorf I in the early 2400s, it later proved to be disastrous when it became apparent the Unified Earth Government bore no sympathy and mercy for traitors and proceeded with an agenda of extermination. Outgunned and outmatched in every way imaginable, the remnants of the coup d'état faction fled to the Fringe Worlds and to the Outer Colonial Territories, where they would secretly secede from EarthGov and establish a new form of government called the Correct Human Government. The Human Federation as it was later known, operated in secret to escape the Unified Earth Government's persecution and prying eyes. Led by Official Jean Regendorf I, the Faction worked endlessly and tirelessly to build up their forces and technology. In that span of time, Jean Regendorf I was eventually proclaimed the Magistrate of the Correct Human Government, a position of absolute power capable of superseding everyone else's authorithy. Under his insightful direction and guidance, Magistrate Regendorf united the Fringe Worlds and the Outer Colonial under a central federal government all the while allowing the member worlds independence and the right for self-government. Magistrate Regendorf I also proceeded to colonize the Fringe World Pendragon and eventually establish it as the Federation's Capital. Thirty years after the Correct Human Government formed, Jean's Faction became sustainable enough to allow a formal declaration of independence to the Unified Earth Government. They seceded from EarthGov and consequently took a large portion of the UEG territory with them. Unsurprisingly, EarthGov did not take the separation lightly. The Government then proceeded to declare the Federation a rebellious faction as well as a threat to their security. Since then, an interstellar Cold War emerged as the Human Federation and the Unified Earth Government continued to engage in a constantly changing state of war, each faction vying for ultimate supremacy of the Galaxy. The was known to play a pivotal role in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, being one of the three primary factions in the series. History Formation The Human Federation was formed from the remnants of Jean Regendorf's I Coup D'état Faction Early History The Galactic Conflict Stigma Arrival Government and Politics Economics Society and Culture Military Army Navy Ranks and Uniforms When the Military Structure was compared to the likes of the Unified Earth Government and the Milky Way Alliance, it was regularly seen as informal and somewhat out of the ordinary by their standards. This was largely taken from information gleamed from the Federation's Rank Hierarchy, which was slowly revealed by defectors and captured soldiers. Rather than follow through with a traditional rank system like the Unified Earth Government did, the Human Federation decided to officially implement a rank system based on the color of the wearer's uniform and identification number, which was admittedly done due to its sheer simplicity. However, the Upper Echelons of the Federation Military were seemingly above this notion, as the Officers were regularly referred to by their official rank, not by color, such as Admiral and Commander and so on. Ranks by Color *'Slate Black-Gray': Atypical uniforms commonly worn by Federation Infantry, Mechanics, and Mobile Suit Pilots. The uniforms were known to be built for durability and protection, either from enemy forces or from outside influences. The skill sets of these individuals widely varied, but they were acknowledged to be quite adept and loyal to the Federation. *'Olive Green': Atypical uniforms commonly worn by Federation Sergeants from various Divisions. It was slightly different when compared to the Slate Black-Gray variety, as it had few minor changes in terms of aesthetics, that obviously being the color as well removal of some armour. As one of the few non-commissioned ranks in the Federation, Federation Sergeants often found themselves in the thick of battle, leading several squads against their enemies. *'Dark-Light Blue': Atypical uniforms commonly worn by Federation Lieutenants from various Divisions. Federation Lieutenants did not regularly wear the uniforms usually associated with Slate Black-Gray and Olive Green. Instead, they preferred clothing or specialized armour that could easily distinguish them from their charges. Oftentimes, it was an aesthetic or cosmetic change to their armour or just the inclusion of more or more firearms. Lieutenants were assigned to command platoons and were generally far more skilled than their predecessors. *'Blood Red': Atypical uniforms commonly worn by Federation Captains from various Divisions. Federation Captains were specially trained to act as Officers and Special Operation Operatives, using whatever means necessary and anything at their disposal to make ends meet. In order words, the Captains were the Federation's Military Elite. In a military that constantly promoted free thought, Federation Captains consistently made use of their freedom to use unconventional tactics to win battles. Leading companies into battle, Captains made use of strategic maneuvers and various underhanded tactics to attain victory. Due to their status, Federation Captains could afford to customized their clothing to whatever they desired and as a means to distinguish themselves from their peers through the attainment of self-professed individuality. *'Luminous Yellow': Atypical uniforms commonly worn by Federation Commanders from various Divisions. Federation Commanders were more often than not considered the Federation's Skilled Elite, as they were primarily composed of Blood Red Veterans that were able to survive and prove their worth time after time. The Commanders garnered a fierce reputation among the Federation Military, as being in their service was regularly considered a great honour. Their high standing and reputation also allowed them to command more than simple Black-Gray and Olive Green soldiers, as they were able to call upon specific groups entirely composed of Blood Reds and Dark-Light Blues. Although the Luminous Yellows were exceptionally skilled, they were considered valuable assets to waste and were largely assigned in Field Command Roles. However, Luminous Yellows often participated in battle, ignoring the direct orders of their superiors without fear. *'Pearl White': Atypical uniforms commonly worn by the Upper Echelons of the Federation, whether that be Admirals, Generals, or the Magistrate. Individuals who had earned their Pearl White Uniforms gained the special right to be called by official rank rather than their rank color and identification number. Pearl Whites were often individuals who managed to distinguish themselves in the line of duty or service. They were typically treated with utmost respect, as Pearl Whites possessed a significant amount of influence to command each color to whatever they see fit. In order for the Pearl Whites to differentiate themselves from each other, they typically utilized unique markings of varying colors to denote each rank. Ranks by Designation *'Magistrate Guards': The color of the Magistrate Guard's uniform consisted of a varying mixture of gray and white, which somewhat foreshadowed the beginning and the end of the Federation's Ranking Structure. Magistrate Guards had the special privilege to be called by their title rank rather than rank color, but were still required to include their identification number. Magistrate Guards were the personal bodyguards of Jean Regendorf, the 's Magistrate. The Guards were said to number in the hundreds and were also known to be fanatically loyal to their leader, willing to sacrifice their lives and do whatever necessary to ensure the Magistrate's survival. Magistrate Guards were primarily composed of Luminous Yellow and Blood Red Veterans, as well as several Pearl White members. Astrography Territory Major Locations Pendragon Notes Trivia *Originally called the Humanity's Breakaway League, the Writer decided to overhaul and rewrite the Page; the Author felt that the name was extremely lacking. As a result, it was named the Human Federation and was given a massive rewrite in terms of mythos. Behind the Scenes *Out of the Factions found in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, the was closely associated with the Code Geass Universe. *The most notably drew strong parallels with the True Sith from the Star Wars Franchise. References Documented References Literature References